


Shattered

by YukiAris



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Despair, Gen, One sided Zero Kiryu/Kaname Kuran, One-Sided Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, its one line but yeah its there, pls read the tag, this is the result of me after binging a bunch of more angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAris/pseuds/YukiAris
Summary: Everyone breaks at some point, one way or another. After being through so much suffering, Zero Kiryu had finally reached his.The world hated him and wanted him gone. Even his own crush hated him. What's the point of living if the world was against you?There is only one answer.An answer that will finally let him be free and see his family.A/N: previously known as despair & death.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Shattered

It was an agony to think of his crush, his supposed enemy. No one knows of his crush, as he kept it locked within his heart. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. He had watched his crush from afar. Every interaction he made with him shattered him even more. Why does the world like to give him more reason to hate the world? To despair that he would never attain the happiness, he longs badly in his soul. He had been broken, again and again, to the point he wondered why he even bothered to fight. The humanity he had cherished slipped through his fingers as he further descends into insanity, the agony of having to be reminded that he’s no longer a human, but instead a vampire, a monster in human skin. 

If only he had died that night, then perhaps he would have never suffered this agony. 

Happiness.

It was such a foreign concept to him. He had been suffering for so long that he had forgotten what happiness even is. A tinge of jealousy had always crept in his heart every time he sees someone glows with joy. He often wondered if he was forever doomed never to be happy, to feel safety and comfort from someone else. 

It’s not like anyone would like a broken hunter with emotional baggage and little to no will to live. He lived his life in relatively haze, keeping the mask tight on his face while the despair chipped his will to live another day little by little. Even when he looks himself in the mirror, he cannot recognize himself. Gone was what once the stubborn hunter, now all it remains was a husk of himself. 

Lifeless and dull. 

He had thought of committing suicide multiple times. To never suffer again and be free from the shackle of the world. No one would ever miss him anyways. He had no family, nor friends to mourn for his death. He knows Cross tried to be a father to him, but the sentiment had been lost as Zero had kept pushing him away. Ever since that fateful night, he had been afraid to love again. He cannot bear to have everything being ripped from him ever again. It was why he had rejected all the bonds Yuuki and Cross tries to form with him. 

He knew a lot of people hated him. The night class, the day class, the vampires, the hunter association. How could he not know? They had made it evident with how much they hated him. He has never been accepted in human society nor the vampire society. The human hated him for his vampire side, while the vampire hated for his hunter side. 

He was tired of everything. All he wanted was to be loved and being taken care of. Is it too much for him to ask that? His eyes gazed at the moon up in the sky with a dull expression. If anyone were to see him, they would see him as an angel, a weeping angel who lament his fate. 

His thoughts went to his crush, the one he falls in love with, Kuran Kaname. He knows he had hated his guts from the start. Somewhere along the way, though, his hatred had shifted into love. However, he knows he could never express it, nor would he confessed his feelings to the prince of the vampire. He would keep this feeling in his grave. He doubted Kuran would ever see him anymore than a pawn to be used. 

That’s what he's useful for, anyways.

A mere pawn.

He had been a pawn in the power struggle between the VHA and vampire council.

He had been a pawn to protect Yuuki from the darkness of the vampire world. 

He had been a pawn to fate itself with how much suffering he had been through. 

He wondered what his parents would say if they see how much he had fallen — probably rolled in their grave, ashamed. 

He had no dignity left, no more innocence to cling on. His self-worth had been non-existence, not after the vicious rape he had endured at the hand of those vampires a few weeks ago. Everyone has their breaking point, and Zero had finally reached his.

If despair is the only thing that awaits him in the future, then he should die. The world won’t ever miss him, and finally, he would be free. He put the anti-vampire gun on his head and released the trigger. The sound of the gun echoes through the empty field and Zero Kiryu laid there, waiting for death to finally claims him.

He would be free. 

He could see his family again. 

With those last thoughts, Zero closed his eyes, and he drew his last breath.


End file.
